The Return of the Trio
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: They have come back to Hogwarts that night of the Final battle, but there are different couples springing up from portrait holes.
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Trio

Aberforth Dumbedore had just led Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger to the portrait in the back room of the Hogs Head Inn of his long dead sister, Arianna Dumbledore. He gave her an instruction that was odd to the trio. "Go get him then." She left her portrait and she walked out. Hermione got a fluttery sensation in the pit of her stomach, knowing that she would be returning to Hogwarts, going to see him. The portrait looked different now, there were now two small people seeming to walk down a long tunnel toward them. Arianna was clear but the second person's identity was still a mystery. They established that it was a male. All of a sudden Hermione knew who it was; the familiar broad shoulders, the shaggy dirty blond hair, and his long legs.

The portrait pushed open and out stepped the one and only Neville Longbottom. Hermione let out an uncharacteristic squeal and leapt into his arms; her arms circling around his neck, legs going around his waist, her lips attached to his. He put one arm around her bottom holding most of her weight, and the other tangled in her hair, pulling her closer to his lips. Harry, Ron, and Aberforth all just stood there, mouths agape. Not only had the highly unorthodox, and unimaginable couple, kissed, but they had their heads tilted and tongues tangled together; full on making out. It was when they started making noises did the others begin to protest.

"Ahem," Harry coughed, tapping his foot impatiently. They broke apart and looked sheepishly at the other three people still in the room; though Arianna was smiling broadly at them.

"Um, Nev?" Hermione murmured.

"Hmm?"

"You can let me down now."

"Oh, okay," he said, blushing profusely that he had been caught still holding her. He carefully lowered her petite body to the ground, keeping her body in close contact with his.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked, turning red at the ears.

"I thought you were barmy over that odd little blond girl?" Aberforth commented, scratching the back of his wrinkled old head.

"We were actually a thing back then, Mia and I," Neville said. "Luna was always just a good friend."

"So you're telling me that you two've been shagging all last year?" Harry asked bluntly, scratching the back of his neck, looking perplexed.

"Not the whole time," Neville said bluntly, nuzzling his nose into her bushy hair, as if he could never get enough of it now that he had it back. "I just love being around her, and she did help me a bit with my school work, so this year I've gotten loads better. She got me a Muggle chemistry book, and now Potions is a breeze."

"Well, Mione, what did you get out of all that? If you weren't shagging that is?" Ron asked sarcastically, still in disbelief that she would be with someone like Neville.

"I love to sit and listen to him read," she said simply, leaning into his chest.

"Wow," Ron said, still not wrapping his mind around this.

"Alright, more reunion's later, we have Voldemort's arse to kick!" Harry yelled and sped off down the portrait tunnel, Hermione, Neville, and Ron following quickly behind him.

**NLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHG**

The battle was over, Harry had won. Everyone was now in the Great Hall, celebrating, but Hermione saw Neville sneak out, so she decided to follow him. He wearily made his way back to Gryffindor tower. He trudged up the stairs to the 7th year dorm room. He stripped his shirt off and hung it on the door handle. Hermione waited a few moments before quietly entering the room.

"Come on Shay! I don't want guests," Neville groaned from inside the closed hangings of his four poster bed.

"Sorry, I always thought a tie on the door was the sign for no visitors," Hermione said innocently.

"Oh, Mia, it's just you," he sighed. She walked over and pulled the curtains back on his bed. "It's horrible."

"No," she said, knowing me meant the burns on his head and neck. "It's fine."

"I will never be the same."

"None of us will, and I don't think I would want to be the same after all that's happened," she said knowingly, placing a cool hand to his chest.

"I'm just do exhausted," Neville said, leaning into her touch. He was talking about this whole past year, and somehow she understood that.

"Sleep, my love," Hermione soothed. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

He nodded and got up to remove his pants, so he could sleep comfortably. Hermione – wearing only jeans and a t-shirt – mimicked his actions. They crawled into bed and she curled into his broad chest, falling sleep.

**NLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHGNLHG**

They slept for the rest of that day and into the next morning. Neville stretched, but he realized he couldn't because Hermione was still asleep in his arms. "Mmm," she moaned, snuggled even closer to him.

"I could get used to this," he murmured jokingly, pulling her closer. "We never did this before, I mean, spend the whole night together."

"I'm certainly happy we waited though," Hermione said. "I never would have been able to leave after we had."

"I know, I wouldn't have let you leave without me," he said. Hermione looked up and kissed him. He kissed back, languidly. Hermione let her hand roam his chest, down to his stomach, and still further down.

"Mmm," she chuckled, grasping his morning hard-on. "I missed you as well."

Neville chuckled and rolled them over so she was forced to straddle his stomach. She leaned down to kiss him again. This scene was a pleasant reminder as to how things used to be how they could be again. His hands caressed her face before moving to her shoulders, lower back, and under her tight t-shirt. Their kisses deepening, he began to inch the shirt up her back. She broke the kiss and leaned back, pulling the shirt up the rest of the way off. Her pale braless torso met his eyes, but he also saw the bruised, burns, and marks from Bellatrix Lestrange and her other mishaps along their year-long journey. "Mia! What happened?"

"Oh," she said suddenly as she realized all the marks on her body. "It's nothing really." She tried to go back to kissing him.

"No, where did you get these burns?" he pushed her gently away.

"That story about Gringotts is true you know. Harry, Ron, and I broke in to get a horcrux – a piece of Voldemort's soul – and they had a multiplying hex and a burning jinx on all the things in the vault, so when ever we touched anything… well you get the picture," she explained.

"And that cut on your neck," he asked, sitting up and running a finger over the slightly pinkish mark.

"We were kidnapped by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor," she said, and felt his grip on her thighs tighten. "I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, and – since I was passed out at the time – Harry said she held a knife to my throat at one point."

He hugged her bare torso to his; realizing that she was frailer feeling than before, but he felt her pain, the torture from a crazy woman. When he had his fill from her hug, he pushed her back lightly, tilting her head back so he could kiss the scar on her neck.

"Ohh," she keened softly. He progressed southward, pressing light kisses to each burn and bruise on her torso; showing her how much she meant to him. Soon their mouths met once more, sweetly, unhurried. He pulled her close, pushing them intimately together. The kiss got more intense, her fingers tugging on his hair, his fingers gripping her hips tightly. When they broke apart, he went to kiss her neck, leaving a mark of his own. "Please," she begged.

"Mmhm," he agreed, flipping them over so he could rid her of her plain gray panties. She followed suit, pushing his black boxers down his long legs. He kicked them off after they reached his knees. He pressed down onto her, and she wrapped her arms around his back. He kissed her again, leaning on his left arm and cupping her breast with his right. She arched her back off the bed as much as she could into his touch. It felt so good to have his hands on her again. He kissed down her throat, all the way to her breast. She let out a loud keen.

"Damn it Shay!" Dean yelled. "You can't keep it in your pants till we're out of the room?"

"I sure as hell ain't feckin' doin' tha'," the Irish boy yelled back.

"You can't stand the sound then get out!" Neville yelled out jokingly, yet still serious at the same time. "My reactive little witch," he whispered to Hermione.

Hermione blushed.

"Neville!?" four voices called out.

"Bugger off, I'm busy," he called out, between kisses. He was raining kisses all over her chest, and stomach, but still moving southward.

"Who the hell do you have in there?" Dean asked. Before Harry or Ron could explain, Neville reached her core and buried his mouth in her.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hot damn!" Seamus and Dean called out. "Granger?"

Hermione groped behind his pillow where he kept his wand stashed and cast a silencing spell and a contraceptive spell. Neville chuckled, sending out vibrations. "Ahh!" she cried out, her fingers clasping at his head, feeling her release bubble quickly from the pit of her stomach. A few more licks and a quick nip had her screaming out his name and clenching around his tongue. She must have blacked out for a bit because the next thing she knew, Neville was looking down on her before he leant down for a kiss. She leaned up to meet him and kissed him hungrily, but was surprised when he hooked a hand under her right leg, pinning it to her chest and thrusting home. At that exact moment, he deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with this tongue. He stayed where he was for a few moments, basking in the feeling of being encased in her again. He was broken out of his reverie by a thrust of hips below.

Neville replied by thrusting up into her, making a steady rhythm, slow and steady. When they weren't kissing, they were looking into each others eyes. He watched her eyes reflect her pleasure, seeing them cloud over with desire. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her pulse point, loving the feeling of her blood pumping against his lips. He felt her start to flutter against him. So he sped up his thrusts. It wasn't but a minute later, he felt her walls clamp down on him and that sent him over the edge. He all but collapsed on her, but he rolled off.

Hermione gave a whine but giggled at the same time. "Too damn skinny," he mumbled, face down on the pillows. "Felt like I was gonna break you in half."

"M' not," she said.

"R' too," he argued, rolling onto his side, to face her. "I can count all your bloody ribs, wench."

"Well, we've been through hell and back," Hermione said, rolling onto her side also.

"Tell me," he prompted, pulling her closer.

"Well, we knew after Dumbledore died, we would have to fight, so we got ready to fight. I put a memory charm on my parents and they moved down to Austrailia under new names and we all packed a bag. After the attack on Bill and Fleur's wedding, we left. We've been on the run ever since. Well, we went to the old headquarters for the Order, but they found us. So we went into the woods. Scavenging food when we could."

"That's terrible," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"You already know about the snatcher. Well, they had other captives at the manor – Dean, Ollivander, Luna, and Griphook to goblin. Dobby the house elf was the one who saved us but Bella killed him. We escaped to Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's new home. We stayed there for a while, I don't even know how long, all the time is running together."

"It's okay, you're safe now," Neville soothed as she began to shake. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

She broke down. Tears flowing down her face in torrents, all the unshed tears from her journey for the hardship – not for Ron – were just pouring out of her. He held her tight to him, rocking her back and forth. "There you go, let it all out," he murmured, stroking her hair. Hey lay there for quite a while before her tears stopped and she looked up at him. "Thank you," she sniffled.

"It's what I'm here for," he said, putting on his sexy lazy smile. "Come on, lets go get a spot to eat; you've tired me out."

"Alright then," Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes. He helped her find her clothes as well as his jeans. They opened the curtains to see the rest of the guys still talking and sitting on Harry and Ron's beds. They all looked up when the curtains opened, Harry and Ron smirking at Hermione and Seamus and Dean just gave Neville two thumbs up each. Hermione blushed and turned to burry her face into Neville's chest.

Neville chuckled and lead her to his chest of drawers to pick out a new shirt. A simple black t-shirt worked just fine for him. They made their way down to the Great Hall, hand-in-hand, drawing odd looks from everyone who was out and about. The house-elves were working in the kitchens extra hard to get food for everyone, so they had a large half-breakfast/half-lunch set up on the Hufflepuff table. Everyone else could sit at the remaining three house tables.

Hermione and Neville loaded their plates with food and went to sit with the Weasley family at the Gryffindor table. They were very triumphant that Voldemort was indeed dead, but also that Percy had returned to the family; now they were whole once more, no one lost, and no one dead. Molly engulfed Hermione in a large hug and scolded her for leaving without giving word. Arthur was next to hug her and whispered words of thanks in hear ear for taking such good care of Harry and Ron for them. She chuckled at this. He shook Neville's hand after Molly relinquished her hold on him, thanking him for a job well done during the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Its off to ****Australia**** we go**

"Come on Mia," Neville urged early Tuesday morning. They had been staying at his house with his formidable grandmother, who seemed to have mellowed out, since they left Hogwarts after the final battle. "You need to get them some time. Why not now?"

"I don't know," Hermione argued back, resting her head in her hands. "They are really going to hate me."

"They're your parents, Mia; they won't hate you," he reasoned, walking over and putting his arms around her waist. After pulling her into his body, he felt her relax and sigh. He slowly ran his hands up and down her back, keeping her close to his body; he never really wanted to let her go because he was afraid that he would lose her again, just like the whole past year. He was a complete wreck when he found out the Muggle-borns were being taken in for questioning and that she wasn't allowed to come back to Hogwarts. They had left things kind of left up in the air at the funeral, but he knew they would come back to each other in the end. He was really ashamed to say it that he and Ginny had taken up residence in the Room of Requirement for some time, sitting together, crying over lost love.

"Alright, I will book the flight for tomorrow," she said quietly, resting her head over his heart, listening to the steady beat. "I wanna travel the Muggle way at first, just to get down there, and give me time to get ready to figure out what I am going to tell them."

"That's fine with me," he said. She looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, getting out of his arms to look him in the eye.

"Well, I'm coming with you, duh," he said, as if it were the simplest fact in the world.

"Why on Earth would you wanna come with me to do this?" she questioned.

"Because you mean the world to me," Neville explained, taking both of her hands in his. "I wanna be there for you, and this is something I think you really need someone for support. And I don't want to lose you again."

"I would be coming back," she said.

"I know, but you would be going away. I don't want you to go away again, because this time I see you could be the last. I know you can take care of your self, I get that," he said, pulling her close to him again. "That's not really the issue, but I guess I just don't want you to go away. I lost you for a year, and you don't know how I felt about not seeing you practically every day, it was constant torture. I love you too much to let you do something as big as this is by yourself, and this is probably selfish of me but I don't really care at the moment. I just want to be by your side."

"That is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she mumbled into his chest, a few tears leaking down her cheeks.

"I have my moments," he chuckled. "But it's all true, I want to go with you, I just don't want to be apart from you again."

"You won't be," she said, "I will book it for two."

"And I am paying," he insisted. "And I don't want to hear any flack from you because I know you don't have a lot of money, and these tickets are expensive. I have a small fortune from my parents, and no one to use it on."

"Alright then," she conceded, knowing that she wouldn't be the one to win this argument for once.

****

Their plane tickets were purchased and their passports properly foraged; Neville and Hermione were dropped off at the local airport with all their luggage shrunk and stowed away in their pockets and properly concealed, along with their wands in their holsters. Neville was still quite nervous over the fact that he had never flown on a plane before. Hermione felt his nervous tension so she grabbed his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. He looked down at her and smiled at her, looping his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to his body. The air port was a maze but Hermione seemed to know where she was going. "How in Merlin's name do you know how to find your way around here so well?"

"My parents used to take me on holiday when ever I had a large break from school, winter and summer really," she explained as they marched to the security terminal. She put her bag on the little conveyor belt and took her shoes off, placing them there as well. Hermione gracefully passed through the metal detector archway. But when Neville passed through, the alarm went off. The security guard approached him.

"Sir, do you have anything left in your pockets? Are you wearing a belt?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, my belt," Neville exclaimed calmly. The guard nodded for him to take his belt off and step back through. He did as he was told, his trousers now slipping down his narrow hips. After Hermione stopped giggling, they put their shoes back on and he replaced his belt. They finished making their way to their boarding area, but they only had about fifteen minutes before they were going to get called to be boarded. Neville threw himself down into one of the oversized chairs they had in the lounge area and Hermione settled herself down next to him, cuddling to his side. "Hey, how are we gonna do this?"

"Do what?" Hermione asked, not really paying attention.

"You know, get your parents," he said.

"I made it rather simple for myself," she explained, her fingers now tracing nondescript patterns on his stomach. "I've changed their names and they have a compulsion charm on them so they can stay in the same town, Agnes Water. They've retired and enjoying life and I've set up their credit cards so they can still access their accounts here. All the rest is just minor details. We just have to look for them when we get to Agnes Water."

"I can't believe you did all this for them," he said, not bothering to keep the awe from his voice.

"I did what I had to do," she said stoically, trying not to let the tears escape the corners of her eyes. "I just hope they can forgive me for this."

Neville wrapped his arms around her small body and cradled her to him. "This survived this god-awful war because of you. Their house was destroyed, well, what ever was still left inside; so they were targeted. They will be proud of all that you've done for the world."

"I hope so," she replied, seeming like a small helpless child. They say there in silence, waiting for their boarding call.

They were securely seated and belted in on the plane when they next spoke, and it was Neville who broke the silence. "So, are you sure this is safe, love?"

"It's safe, don't you worry," Hermione reassured him. "If you think you're up for it, we can try and join the mile high club in a few hours."

"What's the mile high club?" he asked, his curiosity peaked.

"It's when you shag in the bathroom of an airplane, because we're miles above the ground," she said simply, a lustful look in her eyes.

"Sounds easier than shagging on a broomstick," he whispered in her ear. "But I definitely prefer you riding my broomstick."

"Neville Longbottom, you're such a dirty man," she admonished playfully.

"You know you love it," he said, sliding his hand on to her thigh.

"You bet I do," she replied, sliding her hand over his and moving it up.

"Save it missy, we have a long flight," he said, thinking about the daunting 21.5 hour flight they had to sit through. "Then we have our work cut out for us."

"I know," she said, relaxing in her seat. "So, you wanna see what I brought for the trip?"

"What?" he asked.

"Well," she said, digging in her pocket and withdrawing several miniature magazines; with a snap of her fingers, they resized. "I have the latest Herbology publication, Transfiguration Today, Potioin's Monthly, Charming Charms Work, the new Quibbler, and the latest issue of Witch Weekly."

"Why'd you bring Witch Weekly?" he asked. "I thought you hated it."

"Well, there are a few articles going around that are quite entertaining, according to Ginny," she replied. A light bulb then went off in her head as the plane began to move onto the runway; she dug through her purse and produced two pieces of gum. "Here, chew this when we are taking off."

"Why?" he questioned as he accepted the gum.

"This will help when the pressure changes on the plane. You need your ear drums to pop – don't worry, it's not all that painful, just a bit uncomfortable – then you can hear things normally again." Neville still looked a bit leery about this whole flying business, but he chewed the gum because he trusted his girlfriend.

"So tell me again, why aren't the others coming with us on this Muggle death trap?" Neville asked, leaning back in the seat so he could buckle his lap belt.

"Harry, well, I wanted him to stay because of Ginny, since they lost out on a year of being together. And Ron was kinda getting the wrong idea about him and I; so I really don't want to encourage it anymore," she explained, mimicking his actions with her seat belt. Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand as the plane began to speed off down the runway, taking off for Australia.

They had been on the flight for ten hours so far and they already received dinner, so the couple had been reading their magazines when Hermione got an idea. "Hey Nev," she murmured. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, meet me there in like two minutes." He nodded and watched her go into the bathroom off to the left. He counted in his head so they wouldn't be so obvious. Slowly he pushed his tall body from his seat and made his way down to the bathroom. No one even batted an eyelash at him, she he had a feeling that Hermione must have put a Notice-Me-Not charm on him before she left the seat. He knocked lightly on her door and she all but drug him inside. Hermione attacked him, jumping up to have her legs around his waist and her hands tangled in his newly grown hair. He floundered a bit, but managed to close the door and lock it behind him; he spun her around in the tiny room to set her on the equally as small sink. "Did you put up any charms?" he asked as she kissed down his neck.

"I did," she panted. "All of them."

He grunted in response as he began to roll down her tube top, releasing her breasts so he could play. She ran her through his newly grown hair; she just loved playing with it if they were just lying about. "Thank Merlin you're wearin' a skirt, love," he murmured. "It's too damn small in here to deal with pants."

"Mmm," she replied before kissing him again. It didn't take either one of them long to get ready, and they thanked Merlin for Hermione's skill at silencing charms because someone definitely would have heard them with the way she was moaning. It was fast and hard, just like they needed and they were chuckling once it was all over; laughing at their situation in a dirty bathroom tens of thousands of feet in the air.

They landed a little over ten hours later and Neville couldn't be happier to have his feet on solid ground again. Hermione led them through the complex procedure of going through customs and getting themselves in the country for good. Hermione rented a car and drove herself and Neville out to Agnes Water, the beach front town that was the closest town to part of the Great Barrier Reef. The town seemed like it was geared toward tourists but Hermione had a feeling that her parents were going to fit in rather nicely, once they picked up on the local language.

"Where do we go from here, love?" Neville asked, his arm hanging out of the open window.

"Well, we are just gonna pop into the local hotel for the next few night, so we're gonna head to the coast," she said, slipping her sun glasses on her face. She drove all the way through the town to the nice high rise hotel that was right off the beach. She checked them in and Neville had their luggage by his side – so they could make it believable. He carried it to the elevator and they headed up to the fourth floor. They got a room facing the ocean, all thanks to Hermione's confundus charm on the concierge. They unpacked their things and Hermione changed into her bathing suit and slipped a dress cover up on. "Let's go to the beach for the day, we can look for my parents later tonight or tomorrow, I've always wanted to go on the beach down here," she gushed, putting a pair of his trunks in his hands and shoving him toward the bathroom.

He just grinned to himself and changed into the trunks. They grabbed a few towels, some sun block, and sun glasses and headed down to the beach. They were just a normal couple enjoying a normal vacation, not like the hellish times they had just escaped back in London. Neville had never seen Hermione act so carefree the entire time he had known her; but he did rather enjoy it, especially how she moved and looked in her bathing suit. This was probably the most skin she had every shown in public, a small red string bikini. She was even starting to gain back most of the weight she'd lost on her year on the run, and the curves he had loved were beginning to emerge full force. She spread her towel down on a small patch of sand that was away from other people and began putting the lotion on her front, arms and legs. "Nev? Could you get my back for me?" she asked innocently.

He grinned and took the bottle from her, working the lotion on her back. Once he finished, she turned around and got his back, while he got his front. Once they were all protected from the sun, they laid out on their towels, talking about what their plans would be. They were going to walk the beach later to see if they could see her parents and if not, then they would go into town and ask some of the locals. The sun was hot and they were just content to lie there like bumps on a log.


End file.
